Ameliorated
by Lady Ampersand
Summary: Will must race home to Sonny who is in desperate need of comfort, but why? And is this the only tragedy that will befall our boys? The comfort time gets pretty steamy. First time writer, be gentle. A huge thank you must go to Jen Rescuemama for being my inspiration. In other words she gave me a big kick in the ass! But she got me out here, love you so much bb : )
1. Chapter 1

Ameliorated Chapter One

Sonny felt as if there was a knife penetrating his heart. He slowly crawled onto the bed he shared with Will. Will, his Will. William Robert Horton. Sonny smiled in spite of himself. The memory fragmented into his head for an instant, _**"I thought your name was Jackson?"**_said a very confused Will. He was so cute Sonny's first day in Salem. Thinking he was a rival for Chad with Abigail, the look on his face when he found out that he, Sonny, was also Abigail's cousin. And now, Sonny couldn't imagine living without his Will.

But right now, Sonny couldn't stop shivering. He desperately wanted to call Will and ask him to come home, or at least tell him what happened, which of course would bring Will swiftly home. He reached down to the bottom of the bed and it was then that he realized he could still smell the faint smoky odor. He finally laid his hands on the softness and warmth of the quilt that he and Will shared with Arianna on cold Salem nights. Sonny then thought how grateful he was that Gabi was off visiting her mother and had Ari with her. He couldn't imagine her being a part of this nightmare. He didn't want to be here either but he didn't have a choice; it was his club after all.

Sonny inched his way over to Will's side of the bed and shook his pillow free of the covers. He sunk his head into Will's pillow and a sigh inadvertently escaped his lips. Sonny felt both safe and totally lost. Oh how he had missed Will before last night, but now the feeling was ten-fold. Two more days before Will finally came home to him. At the moment, Sonny wasn't sure he could last that long, but he was determined not to bother Will at his writing seminar. It had been hard enough getting Will to go back to Berkley with his creative writing professor so Sonny just didn't have the heart to call him home; no matter what the circumstances may be. . .

Sonny was hot. He was in the flames again and couldn't breathe because of the smoke. His level of anxiety was rising by the second. Sonny couldn't find his way out, where was the door? He became disoriented and just knew he was going to die in this fire. He was more sad than scared now, knowing that he would never see Arianna Grace or Will again. As Sonny accepted his fate and began to crumble to the floor, from a place far away he heard someone calling to him._** "No, that can't be right"**__,_ he thinks. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his back and a familiar voice was bringing him back from this vortex. Sonny slowly opened his eyes and looked up and was immediately jolted into a sitting position. There in front of him was, dare he say or even think it? It was his Will! He asked him if he is really there, if he was real? Will smiled at him with that sweet smile that reached all the way up to his eyes, the smile that always made Sonny feel loved and a little bit turned on, okay so it gave him an instant hard on. But right now he was too confused for that. This imaginary Will is talking to him now, what's he saying? _**"Sonny, it's me baby, I'm here, honest"**_, said imaginary Will. But maybe, just maybe he really **IS** here?

**"****Will? Will is that really you?" ** Sonny said, in a voice he barely recognized.

"**Yes, hunny I'm right here", **this Will said to him as he stroked his back. Sonny was 99% sure that Will was really here in their bedroom but he still needed to ask. So the question on his lips tumbled out in a rush and Sonny asked,

**"****How come you are here? You are not supposed to be home for two days."**

Will ran his hand through Sonny's thick brunette hair and said,** "Grampa Roman called and told me what happened." **Will continued**, "I was able to catch a really early morning flight and come home as soon as possible."**

As Will was speaking, he continued to nudge closer to Sonny. He could tell that Sonny was extremely upset, with good cause, and the only thought in Will's head at the moment was to make him feel better. Sonny was going on about how Roman shouldn't have called him.

**"I wanted you to come home so badly, but I never would have called you**"**, **Sonny said. He went on to say, **"I wrestled with this all night and I was really proud of myself that I didn't give into my feelings."** Sonny felt triumphant that he didn't call Will up to cry or complain to him. **"But I gotta tell you, Will, I was never so glad to see anybody in my entire life. I don't know how I would've gotten through the day without you by my side,"** Sonny said. As Sonny talked, he had scooted up into a sitting position with his back against the headboard while resting on Will's pillows. Will had continued to move closer to Sonny as he spoke. His nostrils began to pick up a distinct acrid smell coming from Sonny. It both alarmed and saddened him realizing everything that Sonny had gone through the previous night and all without him there by his side. Will's eyes felt prickly with the hot tears forming in his eyes, both from the caustic odor and from his empathy for his life partner. Sonny wasn't just "Sonny", he was HIS Sonny and he didn't want him to have a bad moment let alone the nightmare that Will knew he was living in now. He had never seen Sonny cry, not really. Oh sure he teared up at Arianna's christening and when Will finally said yes, Sonny, yes to you, yes to you and me.

At the moment that Sonny understood that Will was indeed going to marry him, yeah Will saw a few tears, but at this particular moment, Will was looking at a stranger. Oh, this was his Sonny but this version had tears streaming down his cheeks and there was a haunted look in his eyes that Will found painful to look at and wanted so badly to eliminate.

Will reached close enough to Sonny to wipe away his tears. He laced his fingers behind Sonny's head and gently swabbed under his eyes with his thumbs until the tears were obliterated. The blonde asked Sonny quietly to explain what had happened. Sonny's eyes instantly filled with water and began to spill over onto Will's thumbs. Will's arms encompassed Sonny and he began rubbing circles gently onto Sonny's back. Will rocked him slowly back and forth and spoke nonsense words into his ear. He continued to tell Sonny that it was okay and to shush and take deep breaths. Finally, Sonny seemed to calm down enough to be able to give Will a report on what had transpired the night before. Sonny pulled away from Will, just far enough to speak. He looked deep into Will's sparkling blue eyes and said that he had lost everything the night before and that Club TBD had completely burned to the ground. Sonny then exhaustedly fell into Will's open arms and sobbed uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is completely M/M Intimacy. So Be Warned, if this is offensive to you, please skip this chapter. For those that enjoy the heat, by all means, read on! Again, I must thank Rescuemama2007 for her belief in me. Also, thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me. Remember this chapter is EXTREMELY INTIMATE.  
**

Will continued to hold Sonny as he cried over the loss of his club. Sonny had his head lying on Will's shoulder right in the crook of his neck. Will's only intention was to comfort Sonny, but he'd been away from him for nearly three weeks and his body was definitely reacting to the nearness of his Sonny.

He tried to adjust himself so that Sonny didn't feel how hard he was. Will dipped his head down to Sonny's face and began to lavish kisses slowly and randomly on his face, on his eyelids; when he got to his earlobes, Will began sucking, slowly at first and then gaining speed.

He continued by tracing light kisses on Sonny's cheekbone. He tasted of warmth and salt from all the tears he had shed. Those tears of despair, hurt, and emptiness made Will feel as if he'd been gut punched. He was wounded beyond words that this, this atrocity had happened to HIS Sonny and the worst part was that he hadn't been here for him when Sonny's heart had been ripped from his chest. Will leaned down and placed a light kiss on Sonny's slightly parted lips.

Sonny responded to Will's feathery touch by placing a hungrier, almost desperate kiss against Will's lips. Sonny was hurting and needed Will's physical love to begin to heal. Will could feel as much as hear Sonny's faint humming as he was kissing him. Will ran his lips along Sonny's neck, and then used his tongue along Sonny's jaw.

The dirtiest moan Will had ever heard escaped Sonny's mouth and Will nearly came right then and there as Sonny leaned in with a lingering kiss. As the kiss continued, tongues were introduced. Will began to moan in Sonny's mouth as the two tongues battled for dominance. Will remembered the situation and quickly relinquished the top spot. Sonny could feel Will giving in to him and he was both touched and annoyed, however, Sonny's mind took a backseat to his throbbing cock.

As their bodies pressed together, Will could feel Sonny's hard on through his sweatpants. He slid his hand down to Sonny's engorged cock. As he did, he pushed the sweatpants down around his ankles and then off altogether. Will then travelled back up Sonny's toned body and stopped at his nipples.

As Will laved his right nipple, he kneaded his left. Sonny's body was moving of its own accord and he began making whimpering sounds, the kind that always turned Will on. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's neck and sunk his hands into his blonde silky hair.

Sonny then slowly reached down Will's torso to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head and off. Sonny's hands sent currents of electricity through Will's entire being and he quivered with anticipation.

The only item of clothing left was Will's pants. Sonny pushed Will down on the bed and crawled up his sweaty body. Will smelled of his body wash, deodorant, and Will's own scent; Sonny's cock was twitching with desire for Will. Sonny straddled Will's middle and felt his hips against his own knees.

Will instinctively thrusted his hips upward into Sonny's full blown erection. Sonny moaned and bent down to his mouth and kissed him hard while undoing Will's belt. He skillfully undid the buckle and then unzipped Will's pants and unbuttoned them as well.

Will was rapidly losing all sensibility; all he knew was Sonny and how good he was making Will feel. Sonny pulled Will's pants and boxers down in one quick movement. He laid down next to Will so their bodies were parallel and touching from head to toe.

Again, Will remembered Sonny's traumatic experience and rolled over Sonny. He planted kisses down Sonny's carotid which fairly pulsated out of his neck.

** "****God Son, I love you so much", **Will whispered into his fiancé's ear.

When he pulled away and looked into his eyes, Sonny's pupils were black as coal. This made warmth travel straight downward to Will's enlarging cock. He never thought he could love anyone, let alone the unconditional love that he and Sonny shared.

Sonny looked down as Will moved down to his large erection. Will licked the pre-cum from Sonny's head and swirled his tongue around the soft skin. He then took the cock full in his mouth and began to suck. As he took more of it deeply into his throat, he continued sucking and added some light nipping.

Sonny was finding it difficult to think and breathlessly said , **"Will, you're driving me crazy. If you don't slow down some I'm gonna cum right now. ** Will's warm breath on his balls and his cock in Will's sweet moist mouth was a combination that Sonny loved.

Sonny's hips began to rock keeping time with Will's up and down movements on Sonny's length. Sonny grabbed the back of Will's head and pushed him down to take more of him in. Will started to hum which sent Sonny over the edge and he spilled his hot cum straight down Will's throat. Sonny rode out the orgasm as Will continued to milk him.

As soon as the cum finished spurting from Sonny, Will crawled back up to Sonny's face. He cupped Sonny's cheek in his hand and kissed him long and deep sharing Sonny's essence as he kissed. Will had also had an orgasm while satisfying Sonny but felt that Sonny needed taking care of right now. Will still felt very badly about the club and knew they were going to have to discuss it at some point.

He had tears in his eyes as he looked at Sonny's face. Covered in a sheen of sweat Will thought how he looked like an ancient god. He was exhausted and he could tell that Sonny was too. They were both breathing heavily and both on the verge of tears. Sonny sat up long enough to push Will down into the bank of soft pillows. He put his head on Will's chest and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sonny smiled as he opened his eyes and found himself still sprawled across Will's chest since their lovemaking session. He needed to use the bathroom but didn't want to wake up Will. Sonny gently removed Will's hand from around his waist and slipped off the bed. He quietly padded to the bathroom and took care of business. He washed his hands and went back to the bedroom to their bed, and the man he loved. No it was more than love. He cherished Will, every breath was filled with love for this man.

Sonny's eyes began to fill. He couldn't understand how he could be so happy and so devastated at the same time. He was smiling through his tears as he slid back into bed next to Will. Sonny pulled the covers back over the pair and snuggled up close to his life partner's warm body. A sigh of contentment escaped his lips and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

It seemed like he had just fallen asleep when it was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone. Will was already answering by the time Sonny had his eyes open and his facilities alert. Will spoke only a minute or two and had a scowl on his beautiful face when he hung up. He said that it was Grampa Roman on the phone and he wanted both he and Sonny at the apartment because he was coming right over with information about the fire at the club and Nick Fallon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews of this story. I can't tell you how much it means to me. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

You could have heard a pin drop as Will and Sonny sat on their bed and just stared at each other. Grampa Roman would be over shortly with news about the fire and Nick Fallon. Neither knew what to say or do with this new information. Finally after what seems an eternity, Sonny said that he was going to take a shower. He had his legs out of the covers and almost on the floor when Will grabbed him rather clumsily and hit him in the nose as he was trying to give Sonny a big hug and show his support. Sonny almost giggled with delight as Will held him; Sonny always felt so safe and loved enveloped in the warmth of Will's arms.

Sonny turned his head so he was looking up at Will and said, **"You are my sanctuary, Will. If you weren't here I would have turned to ashes just like the club." **Will bent down and gave Sonny an incredibly passionate kiss. They gazed in each other's eyes for a few minutes and then Sonny reluctantly got up off of Will and headed for the bathroom. He took care of business and started to brush his teeth when suddenly the bile began rising up into his throat and he just made it to the toilet. Will had gotten dressed and had the bed almost made when he heard Sonny vomiting.

He ran to the bathroom door, **"Sonny? Sonny, baby are you** **alright?" **Will called to Sonny. There was no answer from the other side of the door but Sonny was definitely sick.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the apartment door. Sonny yelled through the closed bathroom door, **"Will I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Just go let your grampa in. I'll be out in a minute, promise". **

Will aversely left his Sonny and walked out through the living room to the front door. When it opened, Will was face to face with a man who looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and Will felt as if he were observing his own reflection. Roman Brady walked into the apartment of his oldest grandchild as Will fell into his Grampa's inviting embrace.

Roman Brady had been afraid for Sonny Kiriakis since the day he opened his coffee shop, _'Common Grounds'_ that the openly gay man would be beaten or killed or the alternative would be to destroy or burn down the coffee shop. When nothing happened, Roman in both police commissioner and Grampa mode relaxed to a certain degree. A couple of years had gone by, Sonny and his grandson had become life partners, and Sonny had turned the coffee shop into** the** hot spot in Salem.

_Club TBD_ was unique in that it was still a coffee shop during the day but then a swinging, exciting club at night. It had been open for quite a few months now and no problems more complicated than the occasional bar fight or out of order drunk, until the unthinkable of last night. Now here was Will, who was supposed to be learning more about creative writing at a seminar, and his fiancé, having to deal with arson, possible attempted murder, and a sworn enemy from their past all in one fell swoop.

Roman was comforting Will when he saw Sonny approaching from the bathroom looking like death warmed over. Will seemed to feel rather than see Sonny when the brunette saddled up beside him. Will immediately disengaged himself from Roman and the two young men held each other for dear life.

He watched as his grandson seemed to become a mature adult in front of his very own eyes. He was tender and loving and an entire support system for Sonny. On the other end of the spectrum, Sonny who was always the voice of reason and totally in control, was entirely comfortable letting Will take care of him.

Roman understood at that moment that these two had something so strong and so rare that he knew no matter what these two would not only survive this bad time but become stronger, closer, and actually thrive from the experience. He was pleased to witness this because what he had to tell them next was very disturbing; especially since Nick Fallon, Will's cousin, seemed to be the center of all the trouble.

Roman hated to do it, but he really had no choice. He had the boys sit down on their couch. Will and Sonny stayed practically on top of each other. They both looked so worn out but business had to be attended to. Roman began with, "**Boys, it looks like** **the fire at the club was definitely arson**."

Neither of them seemed surprised. Sonny was keenly aware of this fact ever since last night as he watched his dreams go up in smoke. He was not prepared, however, for what Roman said next.

Grampa Roman said, **"A****ll evidence points to the fire being set by Nick Fallon"**.

Sonny and Will just sat there, stunned. Why on earth would Nick burn down Sonny's club? Sure they had had a few encounters with Nick, and it was clear he didn't approve of them as a couple but that's as far as it went.

A*A*A*A*A

For the second time that morning, Will and Sonny were stilled to silence. This time Will was the first to recover and got up to take his shower. Roman had let himself out nearly half an hour prior and it had taken the two all this time to stir.

As Will extricated himself from Sonny to head towards the bathroom, he stated, **"We could go to The Pub for breakfast"**.

Sonny always said that no one could make a stack of pancakes like Great Grandma Caroline. Sonny nodded his head, not really hungry or even listening to Will's words.

Sonny would have loved to crawl back in bed and stay there, but he knew he had to as least _act _stoic even if he really wasn't feeling it. After all, he was a Kiriakis and that meant something in this town. He rose slowly from the couch and headed to the bedroom to put his abandoned clothes on and to finish making the bed.

Will was having his own thoughts as the hot, steamy water pulsated from the shower head over his parched body. His first thought was that he wished Sonny was sharing this shower with him. Then he thought how selfish that seemed when Sonny was going through his own personal hell. Hell, Will snickered at how apt that was considering _Club TBD_ had burned down and his own cousin, Nick Fallon, was responsible; kind of his own Dante's Inferno.

He quickly rinsed himself, shut the water off, and climbed out of the tub. Will wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom. With Gabi away, neither one of them had to be overly careful about the state of their undress while heading for the bedroom, he just used the towel out of habit. Will was not prepared for what he found in the bedroom, or to be more exact, in the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N_: _This chapter is a little shorter than the others have been. Didn't want to make you all wait much longer for it so I got it out here as fast as possible. Enjoy, the next chapter will be out soon.**

While Will was in the shower, Sonny returned to the bedroom to retrieve his clothes and finish making the bed. The more he thought about what Roman had said about Nick, the more distraught Sonny became. He continued to see those angry, orange flames seemingly flicker within his mind's eye until all he could see was red, literally and figuratively.

The waves of heat that he felt were unbelievably strong and practically knocked him down on the bed while he continued to make it. The senses can arguably hold one's best memories and one's most vicious nightmares. It was easy to see that for Sonny, this was the latter. He saw the dance of the flames, heard the roar and snap of the fire, smelled the acrid stench of burnt timber, felt the heat of the flames, and tasted the black smoke.

He finally gave up and laid down on the covers. Sonny had never felt so vulnerable in his life. He needed his lifeline – Will. Will was Sonny's life, but right now he was his entire world. Sonny couldn't see beyond Will's discerning features and he didn't want to. He knew that he needed to be resilient but at the moment he just couldn't see past the fire let alone contemplate rebuilding his club. His club, the words seem so small compared to the dream behind them.

When Sonny had come home to Salem and his parents, Justin and Adrienne, he had ambition and dreams of doing great things. After all, he had traveled all around the globe, climbed K2, and many other adventurous things. He was mostly alone, but there were times he had "someone". His last such person turned out to be more selfish than Sami Brady, and that was really saying something.

So, Sonny became more disenchanted with being a nomad and he longed for his family. He got in touch with his folks, set the arrival date, and began what would turn out to be the greatest adventure of all, HOME.

Sonny will never forget his first day back in Salem. He arrived a day early and called – no one. He decided to surprise everyone. He ran into his cousin, Abigail Devereaux, down by the waterfront. Sonny will never forget Abigail hugging the stuffing out of him because at that very second he looked up and saw – HIM.

Sonny couldn't believe this guy in a blue cap and gown the same color as his eyes, by the way, was taking more of Sonny's breath away then Abigail was with her squeezing. This HE was talking to a tall, stunning brunette. The two exchanged a few words and then she left as HE came towards Sonny and Abigail. HE was, well, beautiful and Sonny felt an instant attraction but he wasn't sure if this perfect male specimen was gay; either Sonny's gaydar was off or HE was sending mixed signals.

HE also had a strange look on his face, this guy was definitely not happy. There was practically a scowl on his face and if Sonny was not mistaken, it was directed at him. Sonny couldn't fathom why this guy, or more to the point, this God, that he'd never seen before was upset, correction, mad at _him_.

As HE approached, Abigail was heard saying Hi Will to the God. He smiled through tight lips. Abigail asked this Will where Gabi was going and he replied that Gabi had gone to call her mother because she was in the hospital. Abigail said that that was too bad and then she turned to Sonny and said his name and that this was her cousin, Will.

She went on to say something about him being the one that she always talks about but Sonny really wasn't listening because he was too lost in those blue eyes and felt like a puddle on the ground after experiencing that smile. He shook myself from his reverie long enough to say something that hoped didn't sound too dumb. _**"Oh, hey, dude, how are you? It's nice to meet you after all these years."**_ Will looked totally confused as he answered, _**"Yeah. Uh…so you two are… " **_

_**"Related"**_, retorted Abigail.

_**"Oh"**_, My Will, replied. _My Will_? Where did that come from?

_**"Sonny's my cousin too. His parents are my Uncle Justin and Aunt Adrienne."**_ Abigail announced with her sweet smile. Will looked at Sonny, still confused, but his features had softened. He was saying, _**"Wait I thought your name was Jackson?**_" Sonny was able to follow the conversation but it was difficult while looking at that gorgeous face in front of him. He astounded himself by putting an entire sentence together and said, _**"Well, it's, yeah well there's just so many Jack's in my class and in my family, so people started calling me Sonny. My parents hate it though."**_

Will kept his eyes on him as he said,_** "Oh I'm sor… it's nice to meet you". **_

Sonny got really bold and blurted out, **_"Yeah, yeah. What was that attitude about at first, huh?" _**

That's when Abigail chimed in to say that, _**"Will is very loyal here and I am dating his best friend. His name is Chad." **_

"_**Chad"**_ Sonny said, "_**What kind of name is that?" **_

_**"I know… Sonny"**_, quipped Abigail.

As Sonny was feeling comforted by his first memories of Will, he again saw the orange and yellow flames licking the cold night air and the strange crackling of the wood that used to be his club. Sonny had just drifted off as Will walked into the bedroom and immediately became alarmed as he watched the tears flowing down Sonny's cheeks from under closed lids.


End file.
